Fire and Ice
by Mack1234
Summary: After BD. Alice found her mate, that left Jasper alone. Harley is a homeless 17 year old with lots of walls. Can Jasper break these walls? I suck at summary's but please give it a chance. WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, ABUSE AND LANGUAGE. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Harley Cara Quinn. I know what you're thinking and no I am not a super villain, my parents were just really big fans, and it doesn't help that I look like her too. I have platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. I used to be really tan but being on the run for three years I am now pretty pall now. Anyway, I am currently walking along the road in the woods somewhere just outside of Seattle. You may be wondering, why would a 17 year old girl be walking in the woods? Well you see my parents and little brother died in a car accident when I was 14 and ever since I have been in the foster care system. When you are a good looking teenage girl in the system your life can easily become a living hell like mine has. Grown ass men will come and say they want to foster you, but let me tell you that is not why you are there, no no no, you are there for the money the state gives them and, sex. I have been raped more times then I can count, and honestly I don't want to. I have scars all over my body except for my face from different homes that I stayed in. So I decide to run away. I'm from Texas and am currently in Seattle and am on my way to Canada, they have a much better foster care system.

So back to now, I am in the middle of nowhere on my way to Seattle to catch a bus to the border. I am hoping to whatever god is up there that a car comes by because I have been walking for two straight days and am tired as shit.

I sit down to take a rest because even though I have a 6-pack, because I was a cheerleader, 2 days is a long time, when I hear someone talking in a childlike voice. I opened my eyes to see what looks like a seven or eight year old girl standing above me.

"Why are you on the ground?" She asks.

"I'm taking a rest." I say as I put my arm over my eyes hoping she will get the hint that I don't want to talk to her.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen" She say and stick out her hand. _Might as well be nice she is just a kid._

I thought.

"Harley Quinn." I say and shake her hand. I sit up and she sits next to me.

"Cool, like the super villain?" She asks with a huge smile on her face

"No my parents were just really big fans." I say

"So why are you in front of our house?"

"Sorry I just needed a quick rest I will leave know." I say and get up and start walking.

"Why do you need a rest?" She asks I am just going to be vague.

"I've been walking." I say still walking but she started walking next to me.

"Why are you walking?"

"Because I don't have a car."

"Where are you going?"

"Canada"

"I like your accent where are you from?"

"Texas."

"Cool my Uncle Jasper is from Texas."

"Cool."

"Why are you going to Canada?" she asks

"Why don't I walk you back home and make sure you get back to your mama and daddy?"

I say not want to answer any more questions.

"Yeah then you can meet Uncle Jasper." She says jumping up and down.

"Yup so lead the way." I say I really don't want to meet this kids uncle but I need to get going so whatever it takes to get her away from me I will do.

When we get back to her house I knock on the door with the kid standing next to me holding my hand.

A women answers the door and the kid says

"Hi grandma." and waves not letting go of my hand.

"Hi sweetie come here." She says and crouches down to pick her up.

"Who is your friend." She asks

"Harley Quinn." I say before Renesmee can answer

"Esme Cullen" She says

"She is a super villain." She whispers to her Grandma

"Umm, she was walking around outside and started walking next to me and I just wanted to make sure she got home safe. I will be on my way." I said and started turning around to walk off.

"But you said you would meet Uncle Jasper. She is from Texas too, I think they could be great friends." The first part is to me the second part is to

"I'm sure your uncle has more important things to do then meet me and either way I need to get walking." I say walking backwards because I really don't want a car to pass.

"But you promised and he is right upstairs. He would love to might you, here. UNCLE JASPER!" She yells. _Oh god._

A couple of seconds later the hottest guy I have ever seen comes down.

"Hi Nessie, want do you want?" He said, his southern accent present but not as thick as mine.

"I thought you would want to meet my friend, she is from Texas to." Nessie said still is 's arms.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said and stuck out his hand for me to shack. I am not comfortable touching men so I just stuff my hand in my pockets.

"Harley Quinn…Well I have to go, it was nice meeting y'all." I say walking down the steps. I got to the road and heard a car coming. Yes I thought. Just as the car was coming and I was about to stick my thumb out someone called my name making me turn around and miss the car.

"Damn it!" I say "What do you want?" I ask as I keep walking

"What were you doing back there?" Jasper asks

"Telling the guy he was doing a good job driving what does it look like I was doing dumb ass?"

I really didn't care if I was being rude he made me miss my car and who knows how far away the next town is.

"Okay, why are you hitchhiking?" He asks coming to walk next to me.

"Because I don't have a car." I give the same answer I give everybody.

"Where are you going?" God this guy can not take a hint.

"Canada." I say dryly keeping my eyes on the road.

"Why are you going to Canada?" I am never walking a kid home again. I stop walking and turn to look at him

"Do I need to walk you home to? Because I really need to get a ride to Seattle and know one is going to pick me up if they think I guy like you is with me."

"A guy like me?" He asks with a smirk on his face

"You are without a doubt the hottest guy I have ever seen. If any women come they will pick you up and try to get in your pants, instead of feeling bad for the 17 year old homeless girl and picking me up." I know it was blunt but I have never been one to beat around the bush.

"You're homeless?"He asks like I didn't just say it.

"No shit Sherlock. Now do I need to walk you home or can you be a big boy and walk back yourself?" I ask

"Why don't you come inside and you can have a meal and I can give you a ride to Seattle." He says it more asks, but if I have learned anything It is to not go into house with strangers.

"Thanks . Lets go into your house then you can kill me. Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine." I say and keep walking.

"Says the girl who gets into cars with strangers."He says matter-of-factly.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAPER POV**

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I am a vampire, I feed on animals though not humans. I live with my family, the Cullens. There is Esme, the mother, Carlise, her mate, the father, and leader of the coven. Rosalie, we call her Rose, her mate Emmett. Bella, her mate Edward, and their daughter Nessie. Last but not least, Alice, my ex-wife, and her mate Samatha, we call her Sam. Alice met Sam after the whole thing with Nessie and instantly knew they were mates. She said she was sorry but she wanted to be with Sam and not me, of course I let her go. I would never keep someone from there mate. She told me not to worry that my mate would come along soon and that she would be perfect for me and the family. But who could love a monster like me, I mean I have scars all over my body from my time in the Southern wars.

Anyway back to the present I was sitting in my study ready one of my civil war books that I have read a million times when Alice came bursting in, almost taking the door of its hinges.

"Oh my GOD. She is beautiful and perfect for you. She is from Texas and Emmett will love her because she plays a lot of video games, Rose is going to love her because she is amazing with cars, Edward and Bella will love her because she is going to be great with Nessie and loves to read, Esme and Carlise will love her because she never really had her parents so they will get a real chance to, Sam will love her because the can talk about sports and wrestle together. OH MY GOD SHE IS PERFECT FOR US!" Alice said almost too fast for even me to understand.

"Wow, wow, wow, Alice who are you talking about?" I asked

"Your mate, of course." She looked at me like it was obsessive.

"Alice why are you talking about my mate and how did you know all of those things about her?" I ask because I thought my mate wasn't really but hearing Alice talk about her gives me hope that she is.

"I had a vision idiot. Get ready she will be here in 3 minutes and 46 seconds." She said skipping out of the room.

"Wait, why would she be here we live in the middle of the woods?!" I yelled after her. Before she could answer I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and the most amazing sent. She smelled like vanilla, honey, and Texas. **(I'm from Texas and it has a certain smell) **She smelled like home.

"I'm taking a rest." She said, Wait why is she taking a rest in the middle of the woods and why does she need a rest?

"I'm Renesmee Cullen " Nessie said to my mate and I could wait to hear what her name was.

"Harley Quinn" She said I could hear Emmett down stairs laughing at her name and I could help but chuckle. I mean who would name their child that. Next thing I know nessie is yelling my name.

"UNCLE JASPER" She yells and I know this is my chance to meet my mate. I run down stairs and stop mid step because the most beautiful person I have ever seen is standing in the doorway.

She has platinum blonde hair that goes down to her hips and one half is a faded baby blue and the other is a bubble gum pink that really makes her look like Harley Quinn. She is really pale and has icy blue eyes that I could get lost in forever. She had curves in all the right places. About 5"6' so 7 inches shorter than me. But she had legs that went on for miles. In short she was perfect.

But if you looked closer you could see that she had bags under her eyes and was too skinny to be healthy.

"Hey Nessie. What do you want?" I asked but I didn't look away from Harley.

"I thought you would want to meet my friend, she is from Texas too." She said and gave me a wink. _Damn Alice put her up to this._

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock." I say and stick out my hand hoping to get a little contact. Instead she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. I checked her emotions on the surface there was discomfort but if you look deeper there was sadness, self loathing, hated, longing, and so much pure hot rage it made the major in me purr. He stopped once he felt all of the sadness she was putting off and started to growl and said to me

'Who caused our mate pain. I WILL END THEM! Don't let her feel like that. We NEED to fix it. We need to fix _her_.' And he was right whoever hurt my mate to make her feel like this would die and by my hands.

"Harley Quinn" She said, walking backwards. I didn't want her to go. I could already feel the pull with her. But she looked rather uncomfortable so I let her walk away.

After she left the driveway I realized that I was letting my mate walk out into the woods with no car and no food. She was not going to live like this. I would make sure she was fed, clothed, bathed, and got a loving family which she obviously didn't have with her being homeless and all.

By the time I got to her and called out her name she had her thumb up like she was hitchhiking. That was again not going to happen on my watch.

"Damn it." She said turning around to look at me. "What do you want?" She said walking away. That stung a little bit but I understood. I just cost her a ride.

"What were you doing back there?" I asked knowing full well what she was doing, I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Telling the guy he was doing a good job driving what does it look like I was doing dumb ass"She said. I could hear Emmett's laugh at her comment and I found it quite funny. She was a little vixen.

"Okay, why are you hitchhiking?" I ask walking next to her.

"Because I don't have a car." She said. _That is the same thing she told Nessie_.

"Where are you going?" I see her roll her eyes at me, but I need to know she is my mate.

"Canada." She says not even sparing me a glance.

"Why are you going to Canada?" I am really starting to push my luck now, I can feel it.

"Do I need to walk you home too? Because I really need to get a ride to Seattle and know one is going to pick me up if they think I guy like you is with me." She says and stops walking and faces me

"A guy like me?" I ask with a smirk.

"You are without a doubt the hottest guy I have ever seen. If any women come they will pick you up and try to get in your pants, instead of feeling bad for the 17 year old homeless girl and picking me up." Well shit she is blunt, but I like it, and hearing my mate call me hot is amazing.

"You're homeless?" I ask. I mean I knew that she was but hearing her say it like that makes me wonder how long she has been.

"No shit Sherlock. Now do I need to walk you home or can you be a big boy and walk back yourself?" _God I would love nothing more than for you to walk me home._

"Why don't you come inside and you can have a meal and I can give you a ride to Seattle." I ask

"Thanks . Lets go into your house then you can kill me. Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine." She said and started walking away,

"Says the girl who gets into cars with strangers." I say matter-of-factly.


	3. Chapter 3

**JASPER POV**

She stood there for a moment thinking.

"How about taking you up on the meal because I haven't eaten in about a week and a half" I growled too low for her to hear me. My mate should not be going hungry.

"But not the ride because I don't like how much this feels like Hansel and Gretel. Sound like a deal?" She asks coming to stand next to me. With how closs she was standing and how good she smelt it made it hard not to jump on her right now and claim her, but I know that wouldn't go well, and my number 1 goal was getting some more meat on her bones.

"Only if you promise to take my number and call me if you need anything." I said I really wanted to tell her that she could live with me, have a roof over her head, a warm bed to sleep on, and food to eat, but I know that that probably wouldn't go over well.

"Fine." She said with a huff and started walking. She was in front of me and I was stuck in place staring at the perfect ass and legs that went on for miles that would one day hopefully be mine.

"You coming? It's your house right?" She asked, stopping to look at me.

"Uhh… yeah I'm coming" I said, walking next to her.

"Hey what day is it?"She asked as we started walking up the driveway.

"April 28th. Why?"I asked

"Oh god Roe is going to kill me. Can I borrow your phone really quickly? I'm not going to steal it, I swear." She said and biting her lip _God I want to bite that lip._

"Uh yeah sure here" I say and hand her my phone.

"Oh god thank you. I feel awful. I can't believe I'm not there, I'm the worst." She said taking my phone and dialing a number. I wanted to know what she was talking about but I wanted so badly to make it better. I could feel the sorrow rolling off of her.

"Roe I'm sorry. I couldn't get to a phone." She said and turned away from me.

"I know HQ it's fine. You don't need to beat yourself up about it." A girl on the other end said.

"How is she? Can I talk to her?" Harley asked, sounding frantic. Who did she want to talk to so badly?

"Yeah hold on I will get her." Roe said

A few minutes later I heard a voice that sounded like she was two on the other end

"Mama!" The little girl yelled _Oh god my mate is a mom. I mean how am I supposed to take care of a kid._ I was panicking in my mind till I heard Alice say

"Don't worry you will be fine" She said at vampire speed so Harley coun't hear. I smelt salt in the air, and knew she was crying. I wanted badly to kiss her tears away and hold her and make sure she never cried again.

"Hi Cara baby how are you? Did you have a good birthday?" She asked softly although you could hear the guilt in her voice for not being there.

"It was great mama. Aunt Roe got me a barbie, Grandpa and grandma got me a dream house, Aunty Nicky got me a rainbow flag, and Uncle TJ got me a book of jokes!" The little girl said, sounding really happy.

"Of course he did baby. I really miss you. But I promise only two more months at the most okay. I'm almost to Canada and once I get settled I will come and get you."She said still crying.

"I miss you mommy. Why aren't you here? Did I do something wrong? Do you not love me anymore?" The little girl asked and sounded like she was crying.

"Cara Watison you could never do anything to make me not love you. It is because of some bad people okay. I will be there in two months and we will never be apart again okay? And it snows but here. You want to play in the snow right?" She said as a sob came out of her. I wonder what happened to make her leave.

"Yeah I love the snow!" The little girl yelled, like she was never crying.

"Okay I have to go but remember two more months okay? Be a good girl for Aunt Roe for me. I love you." She said taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Okay mama I promise. I love you too bye." She said and hung up the phone.

Harley lowered the phone and wiped her tears like she didn't want me to know she was crying.

"I'm sorry about that it's my daughter's birthday and I'm not there, because of some men that I will go to jail for, because one day I will kill them all. Anyway thanks for letting me use your phone." She said and gave my phone back to me.

"It's no problem. So…...You have a kid."


End file.
